Ask the Killer
by Savanna-Does-A-Thing
Summary: Back in the days I had a Jeff the Killer Role-play account I had accepted questions, and I'd answer in character with short drabble responses which generally contained a flashaback. Even if I have closed the account today, you can find my responses here. Tags: Creepypasta, Jeff the Killer, CP.
1. Do you feel remorse?

"Do you feel remorse?"

His lips parted slightly he taps his foot against the floor getting lost in the rhythm as the fabric of time itself slips through his fingers. It was often times the killer found himself trapped in his own thoughts, he had grown quite accustomed to this, other's his age chattered among friends whereas the killer just became engulfed in thought. He was by definition one of a kind, the leader to his own pack and he loved it.

* * *

My mother's strong but loving hands urged me forward as my eyes took in the sight of pews, lined all the way to the back of the room. The doctors had just unbandaged my face and sight was something my eyes had yet to adjust to, the scornful glares and jeers directed towards me didn't matter at that time. Taking in every last second of their faces I hummed as their words are drowned out by my own melody.

"Jefferey Woods?"

My gaze adjusted to the Judge who stood behind a large raised desk. Wordlessly I accept the request, no, the demand. I rise from my seating as my sneakers squeal against the wooden floor as I drag them to the stand. I remember scanning the crowd full of astonishment and just anger- hah! As if I was fazed by all their talk, really, who's the real winner here?

"Jeffery Woods do you plead guilty to two second degree murders of Randy and Troy?"

"I plead guilty." I stated with a smile.

My mother bolted up into a standing position," Please! My son is on painkillers- he's just speaking from the drugs."

One by one the families of Randy, Keith, as well as Troy stood up shouting accusations as well as pointing their fingers at me. The judge clear's his throat and slams the wooden hammer down.

"Order in the court!"

A hush had fallen over the crowd before the judge had dared turn his attention back to me. His weary eyes met mine as he opened his mouth to speak but for a moment nothing came out. Was he frightened of me? Hell if I knew, but when he did speak he seemed unsure of himself. I can barely care to repeat the words that left his mouth, hours of grueling trials went by but we were right back where we had started.

My mother's hand's returned to my body as she forced me forward, even for a just a moment we had paused to look at her. By then it was too late she had already spoken.

"You little monster, what did you do to my baby?" She practically screams at me, a mixture of eyeliner and mascara mixing with tears as they trail down her face.

"Your little _baby_ hurt my son!" My mother retorts but I had had it.

All this talking had finally got to me, within moments I had filled my mouth with spit and expelled it all at Randy's mother, landing all on her cheek with a splat," My only regret is I didn't kick him under the bus instead of running bitch!" I screech as I kick and throw punches at her.

* * *

"No."


	2. Do you hate everyone equally?

"Jeff, do you hate a particular group of people, or do you "hate everyone equally"?

"Do I hate everyone equally?" His voice rings through the emptiness of his own home, repeating the words as if looking for reassurance his ears aren't deceiving him. Time and time again imagery flooded through his minds accompanied by sound that could not live side by side with the rules of reality. Yes, Jeff was coming close to accepting he was insane. He turns his face with a smile creasing his bloodied and scarred lips before he lets out a soft chuckle.

* * *

The killer pursed his lips as the floorboards creak underneath his weight, his breath slightly hitching in his throat he moved towards his brother, Liu who lay motionless in bed. His hand slides over the sheets before his fingers grasp at the sheets, yanking them off in one fluid motion.

"Liu, brother…shhh…it's time for you to go asleep."

With a groan Liu's body turned away from the dark haired killer, eyes shut tightly, "That's what I'm trying to do idiot."

"No brother…you don't understand, I'm here to end it all. The suffering you're inevitably going to be submitted to." A cool blade is lightly laid against Liu's skin.

* * *

"Who said anything about hate?" The statement bitterly lingers in the air, Jeff the killer's eyes narrowed as if fondly regarding the moment that started it all. Rather than feeling hate for the man that could've taken his brother away from him for good he felt a twinge of psychotic appreciation that asshole had brought him to his true calling in life. Putting the world to sleep to cease other's pain and suffering.


	3. Do you love someone?

"Who do I love?" The question lingers in the air, the dark haired killer staring absently at the floor. He repeats it to himself in his mind, readjusting his grip on his beloved knife he holds within the pocket of his hoody. "Rachael."

* * *

It was beautiful, the way their faces lit up with fear. At that point in my life the only love I had ever known was the way blood had felt on my skin, yes, I had come quite accustomed to it. I had never longed for anything more than that look in a man's eyes as he takes his last breath…Hah; needless to say I enjoyed what I did.

I like to think of it as cat and mouse; I never really have to look very far for my prey they always seem to wind up on my doorstep more literally than figuratively. She was like no other- the tag along per say, she didn't want to be there but who can blame her. She was a kind hearted girl, she pleaded unlike no other looking up at me with those fucking green eyes…I despised her for it. Even as she lay on the ground she struggled against her bind's offering to do whatever I willed.

As if her offer was going to stop me. It was in that moment I ripped her beating heart out I found true love. I still remember her face, that beautiful look of her desire for freedom almost frozen in time. She was perfect, when I craved her presence I was the God of her life, the center of everything she was. When I wished her away she would not bother me.

* * *

"…in the weeks of her decomposition I knew that just as life was not eternal neither was love."

A/N

And so that concludes my short series of oneshots, although, I do have two Role-Play starters that I am tempted to post…I worked hard to keep my account as literate as possible and I am quite proud of them. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Even if I am not a big part of the Creepypasta fandom anymore I wrote these eight or so months ago and I wanted to share them.


End file.
